Not So Funny
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Tsukishima a veces piensa que mandarse mensajes con Kuroo también tiene su lado bueno. A veces. —Kuroo/Tsukishima, chat-fic.


**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! es de Furudate Haruichi.

Advertencias: Errores ortográficos (intencionales), puesto que se trata de un chat-fic. Menciones yaoi (chicoxchico). Incoherencia total (?

* * *

 **NOT SO FUNNY**

 _—_ • _—_

* * *

 **Kuroo:**

Estas ahi?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Sí, pero quisiera desaparecer._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Que se supone que eso significa?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Nada importante._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Ya me hiciste sentir curiosidad, que sucede?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Ya dije que no es importante._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Tsukki! No seas así. Quieres explicarme lo que pasa?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Quizá lo consideraría si dejaras de llamarme con ese estúpido apodo._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

A tu amiguito Yamaguchi nunca le dices nada cuando te llama de esa manera

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Como sea._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Tsukki!

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _¿Qué?_

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Ves? En realidad te gusta que te llame así

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Puedes morirte._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Esta bien, esta bien. No te enojes. Eso fue cruel!

Intentare ya no llamarte asi. Te conformas con que te diga Kei?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Eso es aún más vergonzoso._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

No dices eso cuando te llamo así "esas" noches, eh, Kei?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _No sé qué espero para bloquearte._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Espera! No lo hagas, fue solo una broma. Esta bien?

Ahora dime que sucede, por que quieres desaparecer?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _En realidad sólo quiero ir a casa._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

No estas en tu casa?!

Tsukki, casi es medianoche. Donde se supone que estas?

Si es con Yamaguchi, siento que podria dejar de hablarte, sabes?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _No, por favor. Moriría si hicieras eso, Kuroo-san._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

No tienes que ser asi de sarcastico, sabes?

Lastimas mis sentimientos

Además, "Kuroo-san"? Solo Kuroo, maldicion. No somos lo suficientemente intimos como para al menos dejar los honorificos?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Me harás vomitar._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Lo estaba diciendo en serio

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Yo también._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

No hay caso contigo, Tsukki.

De cualquier manera, vas a decirme o no en donde te encuentras?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _En casa de una chica._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

De una chica…

Joder. Y te atreves a decirmelo asi sin mas?

Eres increible, Tsukki

Y pensar que estuve celoso de ese pecas-kun

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Si no vas a dejarme acabar, esta conversación puede terminar aquí_

 _Por cierto, ¿quieres utilizar algún acento o algo de vez en cuando?_

 _Me enferma leerte de esta manera._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

De acuerdo, dejaré que me lo narres completamente. Solo porque soy un buen novio, a diferencia de ALGUIEN

Y, lo siento por eso. Usualmente lo hago pero omitirlos se me quedó de Bokuto. Soy lento escribiendo si los uso

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Debí imaginar que Bokuto-san tenía algo que ver. Está en todas partes._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Usaré el corrector automático

Bueno, lo que sea.

Estamos alargando demasiado esto, Tsukki

Ya dime que haces en casa de una chica!

Y quien es ella, de paso

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _En realidad, no lo sé._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Me estas jodiendo?

Que es lo que no sabes, Tsukki?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Los acentos, Kuroo-san, úsalos._

 _No sé._

 _Lo único que tengo en claro es que tengo el hermano más idiota del mundo._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Que hizo Akiteru esta vez?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Piensa que puede utilizarme como una maldita niñera._

 _No, espera, en realidad ya lo está haciendo._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

A que te refieres?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _A eso._

 _Me obligó a "dar una vuelta" con él en medio de la noche._

 _Vinimos a parar en casa de su estúpida novia._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Oh, es eso así?

Y para qué alguien querría llevar a su hermano menor donde su novia?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Se han marchado no sé a dónde y me han dejado solo._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Y?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Y, pues, la chica en cuestión tiene un hermano menor, de aproximadamente dos años._

 _Nadie más está en la casa._

 _Me está jalando el pantalón y no deja de babearme._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

No, no, no, no. Eso no puede ser verdad

Creo haber leído mal

Estás cuidando a un niño de dos años a estas horas de la noche, tú solito, Tsukishima Kei, el sabelotodo al que le da asco esforzarse y piensa que lo único importante en esta vida es él mismo?

Debes estar bromeando

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Si sólo vas a burlarte puedes ir a escribirle a Bokuto._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Oh por dios, Tsukki. Lo siento, lo siento. Quisiera comprenderte y darte unas palabras de apoyo, pero en este momento no puedo dejar de reír como desquiciado.

En serio no puedo creerlo

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Muérete._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Oh, vamos. No te enojes tanto.

Al menos sabes cómo lidiar con eso? Honestamente, no te veo manejando con calma un papel así

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _No, realmente._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Debí imaginarlo.

Bueno, como el hombre gentil que soy, te ayudaré

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _¿Debo alegrarme por eso?_

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Debes, sí

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Pues, bien, esperaré a que tus consejos no maten al pobre niño y me envíen a la cárcel._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Eres un desconsiderado. Tengo mucha experiencia con niños.

Bueno, casi. Sé que Kenma no cuenta, pero técnicamente es lo mismo. Algo así

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Ya._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Bien, cómo está el panorama allí?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Desesperante._

 _No deja de balbucear cosas extrañas, mientras intenta ingresar sus juguetes a su boca. Cuando se los quito, llora como condenado. Luego se los entrego y se repite el ciclo._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Increíble.

Estoy por caerme de la risa

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Púdrete._

 _Está llorando. Otra vez._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Has intentado cargarlo y mecerlo mientras le susurras algunas cosas tiernas?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Tiene dos años, Kuroo-san, no tres meses._

 _Si lo cargo, me zarandea hasta que tenga que bajarlo otra vez._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Oh dios. No puedo con esto. Es ridículamente gracioso

Bueno, me calmo.

Quizá está sucio…

Sabes cambiar pañales, Tsukki?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _…_ _No._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Debí imaginarlo. Mierda.

Revísalo y si está sucio avísame. Te daré indicaciones acerca de cómo hacerlo.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Creo que está todo en orden._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Entonces tiene hambre.

Debes preparar leche tibia y llenar su mamadera. Quizá con ello vaya a dormir. No son horas en las que un bebé deba estar despierto, de todos modos.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Eso parece mucho más fácil que lo de cambiar pañales._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Sólo un poco, Tsukki. Debes asegurarte de que la temperatura sea óptima. La leche en polvo no es muy difícil de preparar, pero debes tener cuidado. La salud del pequeño es primordial.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

Voy a hacerlo.

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Suerte con eso.

 _—_ _Aproximadamente veinte minutos después—_

Sigues vivo, Tsukki?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Está tomando la leche, Kuroo-san._

 _Lo llevé a la cama y parece querer cerrar sus ojos. Seguro estaba cansado._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Pareces emocionado, Tsukki

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Aliviado._

 _Aunque parece ser que, por alguna razón, no puede dormirse._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

En serio?

Umh, quizá quiere que le cantes algo.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _No juegues conmigo._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Lo digo en serio, Tsukki.

Un niño necesita cariño. Un estímulo para irse a dormir sabiendo que no está solo.

No te sabes alguna canción de cuna?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _No._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Inventa una. Cualquier cosa.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _No podría, Kuroo-san._

 _No soy bueno en esas cosas._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Estás solo, Tsukki. Nadie va a oírte. No tienes de qué temer.

Mira, sólo un poco. Puedes tararear cualquier canción que te parezca.

Inténtalo al menos. Si no funciona, puedes rendirte.

 _—Tres_ _minutos después—_

Y?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Está… dormido._

 _Al fin._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Ves? Eso es bueno. Felicidades!

Le cantaste, Tsukki?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _…_ _No._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Sí lo hiciste, cierto?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _No, no lo hice._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Oh por dios, de verdad lo hiciste!

No puedo creer lo que me acabo de perder.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Ya basta._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Algún día quiero saber qué canción era. Quizá logre que la cantes para mí.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Sigue soñando._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Como sea

No te dejé la impresión de que voy a ser un excelente padre?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Tienes una muy elevada autoestima._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Fue divertido imaginarte teniendo un millón de problemas por culpa de un bebé.

Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ayudarte.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _¿Y tener que soportar tus burlas en mi propia cara?_

 _No, gracias._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Te juro que me lo imaginé todo a la perfección.

Eres tierno, sabías?

Aprender a cuidar de un bebé no es tarea fácil. Mataría porque me dejaras viéndote haciendo algo así.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _No es tan impresionante, en serio._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Tsukki

No.

Kei.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _¿Qué?_

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Te extraño.

 _—_ _Un minuto después—_

Tsukki! No vas a decirme nada?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Sí, yo también, Kuroo-san._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Y si te digo que mañana, sábado, tengo planeado tomar el primer tren que vaya a Miyagi sólo con el fin de pasar el día junto a ti?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Si dices eso…_

 _Estaré esperando que sea mañana._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Wow. Se me acaban de poner todos los pelos de punta. Es lo más romántico que has dicho en siglos, Tsukki.

Estoy deseando ir ahora mismo. Podría besarte. Oh, cuanto quiero besarte!

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, Kuroo-san._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Maldición, lo sé!

No tienes que romperme la ilusión tan pronto. Te estás pareciendo a Akaashi. Déjame fantasear un poco más. Es más, podrías al menos decir que quieres besarme de vuelta.

Di que quieres besarme de vuelta.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _A veces me pregunto si él tiene que soportar a Bokuto-san también de esta manera._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Bueno, ellos comenzaron a salir antes que nosotros, así que…

Hey! Qué demonios quieres decir con "soportar"?

Por cierto, todavía estás solo en esa casa?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Sí._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Mal por ti, Tsukki.

Bueno, al menos no me dormiré hasta que los tortolitos lleguen. Estaré despierto escribiéndote y haciéndote compañía.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Por dios._

 _¿Qué estupidez fueron a hacer a estas horas, esos dos?_

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Ohoho

Así que incluso tú puedes ser bastante lento en situaciones como ésta.

En serio tienes que preguntar?

Sexo. Salvaje.

No es obvio?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Sabía que no tenía que mencionarte nada de esto._

 _Mi error._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Oye, se fueron hace ya bastante tiempo, no?

Qué tan insaciable se supone que es tu hermano mayor?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Hablar de algo así es asqueroso._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Por qué? Mañana es nuestro turno, Tsukki.

Estás tan ansioso como yo? Espero que sí, porque no tendré piedad.

Puede que incluso duela mucho más que otras veces.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _El único al que va a dolerle algo es a ti, cuando mi puño alcance tu boca y ya no puedas decir estupideces._

 _Si apunto también a tus manos, mejor, así tampoco puedes escribirlas._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

No. Necesito esta boca, Tsukki, y tú también… si sabes a lo que me refiero. Ponemos muchas cosas allí, en especial tú, ¿no es así?

Oh, y esta mano... Sí que la necesitamos.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _No voy a seguirte el juego, Kuroo-san._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Tenía que intentarlo, al menos.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Mejor vete a la cama._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Contigo? Oh, dios. Lo estoy deseando muchísimo.

 _—_ _Un minuto después—_

Ok, ok. No te enojes.

Entonces, voy a descansar un poco. Mañana debo emprender un largo viaje.

Buenas noches, Kei.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Buenas noches, Tetsurou._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

 _*inserte cantidad ridícula de emoticones que incluyen gatos, cuervos, corazones y parejas besándose*_

 _—_ _Aproximadamente nueve horas más tarde—_

Hey. Estoy afuera, Tsukki.

Vas a salir a recibirme?

O prefieres que me cuele por tu balcón y tengamos un muuuuy apasionado reencuentro?

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Por mí, puedes quedarte afuera por siempre._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

No seas así.

Ábreme.

Anda.

Tsukki!

Traje uno de esos pastelillos que tanto te gustan.

 **(…)**

 **Tsukishima:**

 _Bajo en un minuto._

 _La segunda opción tampoco estaba mal. Exceptuando lo de entrar por el balcón._

 **(…)**

 **Kuroo:**

Acabas de ponerme a mil, Kei.

Espero que tus padres no estén.

Ni Akiteru.

 _—_ _fin de la conversación—_

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A:** No sé si lo mío sea escribir yaoi, la verdad. Kuroo sólo es mi crush y, como amo ukear a Tsukki, creo que se compenetran a la perfección *-*

Como sea, esto surgió de la nada, cuando recordé un sasusaku que había leído hace unos años y me encantó. Siempre quise escribir un chat-fic y también un Kuroo/Tsukishima. No sé, me imaginé completamente una situación así entre los dos y mis dedos se movieron por sí solos. Si fue de su agrado, déjenme review :3

Tengo historias que actualizar y estoy en ello, ¡espero que me den una oportunidad en este fandom también!

Matta-ne!


End file.
